Neji's Stress Reliever
by HidingInYourCloset
Summary: Just the product of my absent-mindeness. NejixOC Not Sasuke. Not Gai. And definately not tenten.
1. Curse of the Broken Butt

I don't own Naruto good people! Or any of it's characters. I just own this drabblish story. ~o~

Akiko sat on a large bolder, that sits in the center of a quiet meadow. No, not just a bolder. A rock. Her rock. Tall trees surrounded the area, blocking off much of the sound coming from the bustling streets of Kohonagakure. A small breeze played with her silver hair, her yellow eyes dancing behind her eyelids, mind in a dream-like state. A kunai shot from her left. She moved only her torso back slightly to dodge the knife, keeping her core aligned and tight. A bush rustled slightly. Shuriken sprang from each corner of meadow. With slight movements, they missed her head by a quarter inch. A frustrated cry rang from behind her. A fist was launched to the back of her head, she moved and jumped off her rock, keep her eyes closed. Annoyed, brow furrowed, she flicked her eyes open and looked into the face of an angry Tenten. Amused by this, she yawned. Tenten looked at her incredulously. "You've been asleep this whole time?!" She yelled, grabbing a handful of shuriken, full heartedly ready to rip the innards out of the kunoichi. Akiko yawned again, turned, and walked back over to her rock. She climbed on top with ease, and plopped back down. A slight shattering sound echoed through the meadow. Tenten gave her a blank look. Akiko's eyes widened then grew small, her mouth askew. "Owie!!!" She hollered, completely forgetting that the rock she sat her rump upon was not her comfy futon. Her eyes watered as she rubbed her rear. Tenten sighed. "Oh I don't have time for this." She muttered under her breath. Lee poked his head out from behind a tree. "What happened Kiko-chan?" He asked, looking concerned. White large, watery eyes, Akiko looked towards her nii-san, pointing at her bum. "I think I broke my butt. ToT" she said woefully.

Name: Matsumara Akiko

Age:17

Description: Highly skilled, just really stupid sometimes. Silver hair, waist length, golden/yellow eyes. Lee is not her brother or cousin, but might as well be. They live together. This is a NejixOC story!

*Sasuke perks up* No, not sasuke.

*Gai perks up* No, not Gai.

*Tenten perks up* And definately not you bunbun!

-note- I really hate that pairing...tentenxneji

I know! Supper short! Don't kill me. R&R and I might make the next one longer.


	2. Gift of Laughter At Anothers Exspence

You know the drill, me no own a thing. But just incase you've forgotten:

This is a story between Neji and one of my OCs.

If you are looking for a serious, Neji X Tenten story, this is NOT the place to be.

I like yaoi as much as the next teenager, but there will be no romping betweenst Neji and Lee, or Neji and Sasuke, and any other pairings you have thought of. And I will try to remember that I've rated this T, and I am too lazy to change it. Understood? MOVE OUT! R&R please!

I know I haven't updated in a SUPER long time, but hey, life comes first you know? I did promise to make this chapter longer…well…I lied. How about I just give you two or three chapters instead? ^.^ *shot* O.k., on with the story.

The green clad teen stared blankly at the older girl that sat before him, rubbing her bottom and cursing slightly under her breath. 'Reminds me a lot like Naruto…' he absently thought, thinking back to his times shared with the other scatter-brained ninja he so fondly remembers. Knives fell to the ground with a clatter, bringing Lee back from his dream like state. "I'm going home." a brown haired female stated, turning on her heels and sulking back to the main streets. "But…wait! Tenten! Neji has not arrived yet!" Lee called after his teammate, waving his arms frantically over his head. "Aw, who cares if she goes home or not. Just means Gai will actually have something to fuss over." Akiko said, lightly fanning herself with a paper fan, that could have came out of any of her many pockets. Lee shot her a disapproving look. "You should not treat her with such disrespect Akiko. Teammates should always work together." Lee preached, watching as the older girl shifted from fanning herself, to removing her shirt and skirt. He had seen her undress many times before, but something always triggered in him that made the boy blush. "Wow it's hot out. I think I'll go take a dip." the silver headed girl said, raking her fingers through her slightly damp hair, looking towards the lake that sat at the corner of the clearing. The color faded away from Lee's cheeks as he noticed his white eyed comrade walking towards the pair. In fear of having Kiko being seen indecent, he shoved her into the bushes with a loud crash, laughing nervously as Neji fully emerged from the brush.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Neji asked, his voice steady. Lee looked to his partner, then back down into the bushes where he had stowed Kiko for the time being. "Oh, hello Neji. Nice day out today, is it not?" he asked nervously, trying to by time for the girl to redress. White eyes danced over the clearing. Everything seemed in place, as it should. Something caught his attention, his eyes widening slightly. 'Why would Matsumara be parading around in her underwear…unless…' "Ne, Lee," Neji started, looking over to his teammate. Lee looked over to the other boy, eyes widening slightly as he looked to his feet, his gaze meeting the discarded clothing of his onii-chan. "Y-yes Neji?" he asked almost reluctantly, afraid of the question. "You and Matsumara, are you two an item?"

That's it for this chapter good people. Don't worry. This story was made to have short chapters. After all, I'm not taking this too seriously. Again, sorry for not updating anything in a while. I'm all over the place atm. Please R&R...that would make me happy. Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Who You Callin' Shady!

Here's another chapter, like I promised. I added a bit more depth to Lee, I hope that I didn't over do it. I don't want to take away from Lee's personality with a bit of darkness. :3

Please R&R! That what make me ubber happy. XD

* * *

Neji nearly choked on his own words. Lee continued to look at the boy, before throwing his head back slightly…and laughed. Neji blinked. This hadn't been the reaction he planned on. Another laugh rang from somewhere in the clearing, and before long, a laughing, half naked, Akiko fell from her position in the bushes, her and Lee's laughter ringing through the air. After a minute or two, the two calmed down, and Akiko wiped the tears from her eyes. "Heavens no!" she exclaimed, taking on a British accent. "Lee is my little brother….cousin….person…well he pays the bills." Akiko said, pulling her tank-top back over her head. Neji only just realized the blush that had crept to his cheeks, was creeping away just as quickly as it had came. Catching a glimpse of Akiko's unnaturally pale, soft looking flesh was almost too much for him to handle.

As if he had read his mind, Lee gave Neji…a look. An indescribable look. Although he knew Akiko could fully take care of herself, he suddenly felt very protective over the girl he affectionately cares for. As Akiko pulled her skirt over her hips, Lee took hold of her arm. "Hey!" "If you will excuse us Neji." Lee said with a slight bow of his head, a stern look in his eyes. "We must leave you now. It is getting a bit late." Lee lied, tightening his grip on the girl. She could have easily over-powered her nee-chan, but chose not to, curious of his antics. "BUT IT'S ONLY EARLY NOON!" and with that, Lee poofed them to their shared apartment.

"What on Earth are you doing Lee? I thought we were going to spar!" Akiko complained, stepping out of the smoke cloud. Something clouded Lee's every thought, something dark. Seeing the looks Neji gave HIS Akiko made his blood heat. He grabbed her arm once again and pulled her into her room, and sat her on the bed. "Lee, what's wrong?" Akiko asked, looking up at the dark eyed boy. He bent down to her level, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…don't want you hanging out with that shady Hyuuga any longer. He's no good for you." Lee said. This took Akiko by surprise. Lee had always talked of treating your teammates like the equals they are, and here he is, bashing one of his friends. She looked down to her feet for a moment, thinking over what her precious nee-chan had just spat at her, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Lee…" she started. No response. Lee had fled the room. The warmth that was once gripped around her shoulders had left her so suddenly, she barely felt the figure leaving the room hastily, hand covering his mouth. Never before has she seen Lee act so strangely. He had always been a level headed ninja, something she had come to admire, but his behavior proved to her today that even the most calm of ninja can loose it a bit at times.

She hurried down the hall, trying to catch up to the fleeting body. "Lee!" She called, the green clad figure turned a corner and entered the living room. Before she could even round the corner, the front door slammed shut, Lees shoes no where to be seen. She stared longingly at the door, hoping that the boy would come back. The door stood closed, almost testing her, teasing her. She sighed inwardly and walked into the kitchen and plopped down onto the counter. "What's his problem all of the sudden?" She thought to herself, looking around the empty house, feeling a bit empty herself. The light pitter patter of moisture could be heard from where she sat. "Where have you gone Lee?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Again, I hope I didn't take away from Lee's laready great personality with the bit of darkness I added to him. I hope you like it, and again, please read and review. :3


End file.
